Goddess from Hell
by deepredwitch
Summary: When God doesn't want his only daughter he sends her to hell, when she is banished from hell the Devil sends her to the ninja world. Her past lives in this world will come back to haunt her but will her new found friends help her through it all?


**So, we've been gone a while. **_But now we're back, hopefully. __**We're in year 10 now and GCSE's are nearly every month so we have to revise all the time. We wrote this a while back so it might have mistakes in it. However we hope you enjoy. Love ya! X**_

"That's it you ungrateful spawn! I curse you for the rest of your life to Earth! May you rot there like the pitiful Goddess you are!" The devil shouted shooting fire at the girl one last time before muttering a curse and she disappeared into the darkness.

~on Earth~

"H-hello?" The girl said as she stood up on shaky legs, she gulped for air as if she had just had the wind knocked right out of her. She grabbed at the small cloth covering her and slowly stepped down the cold wooden corridor. Where she was she had no idea, all she remembers was her father, well, her fake father, cursed her to Earth for life. Can he really do that? Apparently so.

She stopped when she heard a small creaking sound coming from inside a room to her left, she tensed as the door opened and a large man stepped out holding a kunai in one hand and his other a large fist. He glanced around and saw a small shape in the darkness. He threw the kunai at it lightening fast and the girl, not expecting him to harm her, couldn't doge it quick enough, it sliced her shoulder and she grabbed at it with her hand trying to stop the flowing blood. The man turned on a light and his eyes widened when he saw the sight. A small girl with pure white hair and streaks of crimson red in it, like blood was flowing in her hair. Her eyes a bright clear blue, she looked little older than 8 and her small figure was wrapped in a white dirt smudged cloth. The man grinned manically and grabbed the girl by her arm leading her down into a basement, he grabbed another kunai on the way and locked the door behind him.

The girl, hoping he would help her, smiled a little. "Hello, c-could you tell m-me where I a-am p-please?" She stuttered, she remembered one time a man took her in and she lived in his basement, when his wife found out she made him throw her out. The man shook his head laughing, he grinned at her and she flinched.

"Why, your in hell, my dear?" He said before lunging at her with the kunai, he sliced at her other arm causing her to scream in pain.

One painful hour later he left and closed the door behind him locking her in. She sat quietly on the cold concrete floor and cried, cried for the dad she never had, cried for the friends she wanted and the dreams that were smashed all over the floor.

This continued for 3 whole years and she had been treated the same way as that first night every day for those past 3 years. She was now slightly taller though very thin as the man only fed her once a week. Barely enough to keep a human alive, though her being a goddess and from her time in hell she had no need for food for at least a month before she starved to death. It was just little enough food to keep her gaining enough chakra to do anything though, she didn't want to use her Goddess powers in fear of 'certain people' her.

It was one day when he made a few fatal mistakes that changed her life. The man, whom she gave the nick-name 'Mr. S'. The S standing for sadist, satan, starvation and stupidity, as she had never been told his real name, had left the door unlocked, thinking she wouldn't try to escape, that was were he made his first mistake. His second was when he went to give her, her food. Instead of pushing it towards her along the floor like normal he walked up to her and passed it to her himself. This of course gave her the opportunity to kick him in his...crowned jewels, and run out the door. His third and final mistake was a simple one, he kept all of his weapons just outside the door on a shelf. Grabbing a few kunai and shikuren she ran out of the front door and closed her eyes, teleporting as far away as possible not knowing where it was she was going.

The trick to teleporting was that you had to know where you where and where you were going, as she knew neither of these however she did what was called 'blind port' it was when you just teleported and ended up somewhere random.

She opened her crystal blue eyes to scream, in front of her was well...a naked man. She pushed herself away and slipped on the tiled floor effectively knocking herself out.

She groaned and held her head with one hand, it was then that she remembered what had happened and blushed furiously. She looked around taking in the plain grey themed room and the black bed she was lying in. The girl still had the same white cloth she came in wrapped around her, it was smaller than it was 3 years ago but still sufficed as a cover. She tensed and narrowed her eyes as she saw the door open and the same man as before step through, he placed down a plumb on the edge of the bed. He had grey hair that seemed to defy gravity and one black eye showing the other hidden behind a headband, along with the bottom half of his face with a mask. He looked at her and smiled, at least, she hoped it was a smile, all she could really see was the crinkle of a closed eye.

"Hey, are you ok now? And sorry for scaring you before but you did just sort of appear in front of me without warning." He said chuckling, she gulped and nodded, the man also nodded and motioned for her to follow him with his head. She quickly ate the plumb, throwing out the pip, savouring it's sweet but slightly sour taste.

"I'm going to take you to the Hokage, he is like the big boss around here. He'll know what to do about you." He said smiling again, the girl only nodded and followed silently after putting on some clothes she had summoned for herself, with her slowly increasing chakra.

*A few silently awkward minutes later*

"Come in." A soft, kind, voice said from inside, the silver-haired ninja opened the door and let the girl walk in first. She smiled inwardly at the sight of the man. He looked aged, worn, like he had seen all the things you possibly could. But not old, or weak, his kind eyes held warm fires that could light up any heart.

"Hello, how may I help you? What is your name?" He asked smiling at the girl.

"My name is Airashí, I didn't mean to come here but I teleported and ended up in this mans house." Airashí said in her angelic voice, blushing remembering how they 'met'. The Hokage chuckled, he already knew of what had happened.

"Ah, I see. That's a beautiful name Airashí. Now, we have seen inside your mind and we have found nothing that would be a threat to us. We did however find that you have had some training in the shinobi arts, therefore I would like to ask you, would you like to become a ninja here?" He asked leaning forward, Airashí thought about it but then nodded. She had created a separate set of memories for every situation so she wast fazed by what the Hokage had said.

"Good, you can be on Team 7 with Kakashi since you have already been...'acquainted'. Oh, and you may stay at his house. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He said, Airashí blushed again but nodded. Kakashi sweat-dropped, it wasn't like he had any say in this matter.

"Yes Hokage-sama." She said bowing, the Hokage laughed.

"Just call me Grandpa, child." He said smiling, Airashí smiled and nodded.

"Okay! See you soon Grandpa!" She said as she skipped out of the room with Kakashi trailing behind. Suddenly Airashí stopped, Kakashi, not looking where he was going, bumped into her.

"Wha-oh sorry Airashí. Is something wrong?" He asked, Airashí shook her head, then nodded, then shrugged. Kakashi sweat-dropped. Well that helped.

"I don't know where we are going." She said, Kakashi smiled and looked at his watch.

"Well, I have to go meet my team now, so I guess you should come too. Actually, I was meant to meet them 3 hours ago." He said laughing, Airashí frowned, how could he laugh about that?! He took her hand and made a sign with the other, instantly they were at the usual meeting place of Team 7. The bridge.

_**So, there you go. If you don't like it, oh well. We thought that we might as well post something. Hope you enjoyed.**_

**Akane**

_Majo_

**_XXX_**


End file.
